


A Little Death

by Wolferyn



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferyn/pseuds/Wolferyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a smutty one shot involving Bo, Lauren and Tamsin</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> okay so it's unbeta'd and one of my first smut fics so I apologise now but we all have to start somewhere and I actually think this isn't half bad so I hope you enjoy it.

That’s what she doesn’t have with Lauren that Tamsin does Bo thinks as she watches Lauren sink to her knees. When her and Lauren are together they are equals, with Tamsin it’s all about who holds the power and Lauren loves it. The cocky grin on Tamsin’s face says it all as she tangles her fingers in Lauren’s hair pulling her closer, stopping just short of the strap on and Bo finds herself growling in frustration from the doorway where she is watching. Even now Tamsin is managing to push her buttons and it sends a rush of arousal through her.

She can’t make out exactly what Tamsin is murmuring but Bo watches her sweep her thumbs across Lauren’s cheeks and the doctor’s eyes squeeze shut, mouth falling open and Tamsin laughs. She isn’t much of a talker so when she tells Lauren to “be a good girl” Bo finds herself digging her fingers into the wood to stop herself from storming in there but she needs this, she wants to watch them without the distraction of wandering mouths or hands.

Lauren makes tentative licks at first and Tamsin is surprisingly patient as and still mouthing what Bo assumes to be words of encouragement until Lauren relaxes into it. “That’s it” she groans, her head falling back and Lauren takes the encouragement well. Bo watches the muscles in Tamsin’s back flex as her hips thrust forward ever so slightly, her arms tensed as she holds Lauren’s head still. If she moved she would see Lauren’s face, her mouth pulled in an o, the strap-on slipping further in her mouth with each thrust. She would see the crescent shaped marks on Tamsin’s calves left by Lauren’s hands. If she moved she couldn’t brace herself against the wall as her own fingers make their way into her underwear.

Bo forgets where she is, stumbling over her own feet due to the approaching orgasm and Tamsin uses it to her advantage. She stills Lauren with her hands and then shifts ever so slightly to the side. Bo watches Lauren’s face cycle through a mix of emotions, hair sticking to her forehead, lips swollen and eyes wide. She stands on shaking legs, using Tamsin as support and opens her mouth to say something but Bo shakes her head and suddenly Tamsin has latched on to Lauren’s neck. “She was supposed to be hiding, watching quietly while I had my fun but why should plans change” she husks, fingers dipping into the front of Lauren’s underwear eliciting a whimper. 

“Fuck” Bo can’t help the sound that escapes her mouth as Tamsin pushes Lauren against the bed, a hand on the small of her back. She is entranced as Tamsin pushes slowly into Lauren, the sounds Lauren is making alone could send her over the edge. When Tamsin stops, it’s Bo pleading her for more.

“Did you like that? Seeing the good doctor on her knees pleasing a superior?” She makes a sudden thrust and Lauren cries out, balling up the sheets in her hands.  
“She’s not-” Bo loses her train of thought as Tamsin flexes her fingers on Lauren’s shoulders and her mind flashes back to all the times those fingers have brought her over the edge.   
“I know” she says almost lazily as she pulls out slowly, “she’s my equal or else I wouldn’t let her touch me. I wouldn’t let her kiss me or fuck me”. Bo is transfixed as Tamsin starts to find her rhythm, its painfully slow. “Especially on those nights you are too busy to come home and Lauren needs someone to take care of her needs”. She moves behind Tamsin, arms wrapping around her waist. She groans, head falling on Tamsin’s shoulder with each thrust her ass comes into contact with Bo’s front generating a few seconds of glorious friction. They both know Lauren is close, her moans and whimpers have trailed off into harsh intakes of breath and she’s grabbing at the sheets in a desperate attempt to stay grounded but where as Bo would continue and push Lauren over the edge, Tamsin stops. Lauren knows better than to say anything though, she learned the hard way; an entire night of being worked up and left high and dry before Tamsin left for work in the morning.  
“Tamsin please” Bo whines pushing against her and Tamsin laughs.  
“Oh sweetie, you know that’s not how it works. Now you are going to stand over there and watch me fuck Lauren” and against every fibre of her being Bo finds herself moving away from them both and to where Tamsin told her to stand. 

Bo watches as Tamsin lifts her hands from Lauren and Lauren starts meeting her thrusts, there’s sweat clinging to them and their hair sticking to their backs. It’s when Tamsin starts groaning Bo knows it’s nearly her turn, she knows what’s coming next so she sheds her clothes without taking her eyes of them. Lauren comes hard soon after that; hands scrambling for something to hold onto as her body shakes and bends to her orgasm, Tamsin slipping out from her and leaving a trail of kisses from the small of her back to the top of her neck, murmuring words of reassurance that Lauren isn’t just some fuck toy to her. It leaves a warm feeling in Bo’s chest to watch them together. But she’s also been dialed up to eleven since this whole thing started so she makes her way over to the bed where they are. Tamsin has barely managed to remove the harness before Bo has her locked in a kiss.

It’s where any gentleness ends. Bo bites down on Tamsin’s shoulder as she feels the Valkyrie enter her and she’s fast and unforgiving and she loves it. She knows even though her eyes are closed that Lauren is watching with half lidded eyes, biting on her lip. But she’s had enough of watching, she’s had enough of not doing anything and that’s how Tamsin finds herself sprawled across the bed, arms pinned over her head. Bo laughs as she feels Tamsin’s growing wetness against her leg. She struggles but Bo laughs “Oh sweetie, that’s not how it works” she mimics and she gets a glare in response. The succubus kisses her way to Tamsin’s breasts, taking a nipple in her mouth. She listens to the whimpers as she nips but then runs her tongue over her nipple, feels Tamsin strain against her, rubbing herself against Bo’s thigh. She pays the same amount of attention to her other breast before continuing her trail of kisses down to apex of her thighs.  
“Bo” Tamsin growls, eyes screwed shut as Bo teases her, drawing shapes against the inside of her thigh.  
“Mmmhmm” she says getting a muffled groan she gets in response.  
“Succubus I swear to god if you dont-” She falls silent as Bo runs her tongue along her clit before pulling away smirking. “Bo, Bo please-” the whimper is enough and Bo goes back to the task at hand. She wants to tease her, drag this out as much as she can but Tamsin is so addicting. She kisses her way back up and slips two fingers into her folds, biting down on the spot on her neck that she knows drives her crazy. She doesn’t feel the bed shift until Lauren is behind her whispering in her ear about how much she loves Bo and how she is glad she was watching at the door but she forgets the rest as Lauren’s practiced hands find her clit. It doesn’t take much to push her over the edge and when she does she comes hard, Tamsin coming not long after. 

She lowers herself down carefully, her arms straining with the effort but Tamsin pushes her off playfully, Lauren crawling between them.   
“Do you know something tam-tam?” Tamsin groans at the name, tugging some of Bo’s stray hairs.  
“Don’t call me that ever again or you will wake up with one of your precious swords in your chest and they will blame it on a freaky sex accident”  
“This was a BLT sandwich”  
“Oh my god” Bo feels Lauren laugh against her “are you fourteen? Seriously Lauren what do you see in her?”  
“Well-”  
“No wait never mind, I don’t want to know. I’m just here for the sex.”  
“Sure you are, that’s why you have your own drawer in Lauren’s dresser”  
“It’s not my fault you-”  
“Shh no fighting” Lauren mumbles between them and they can’t help but smile. Bo drops a kiss to her head as Tamsin pulls the sheets up over them. 

“Tamsin?” Bo whispers over the sound of Lauren’s steady breathing.  
“Yeah?”  
“You luuuuuuuuuuuurve us”  
“I do not. If Lauren wasn’t sleeping between us I would hit you.” she blushes at the admission but thankful that its dark enough that Bo can’t see.  
“If you didn’t love us you wouldn’t worry about waking her up”.  
“Yeah well whatever.”  
“Tamsin?” this time it’s Lauren’s voice, heavy with sleep.  
“Yes?”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
